Bullets Linger
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: The war maybe over, but bullets still linger, and the fight hasn't left Ponyboy Curtis. What will it bring for his and his brother's lives? Will it crush whatever is left of him? His sanity? How far is the gang willing to go to help one of their own? Will the fight eventually cease inside Pony? CO-WRITTEN WITH CHICAGO FIRE BUDDIES
1. Chapter 1

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 1: The Bus Ride Home**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **A/N: Flashbacks are all in italics.**

 **Third Person POV (October, 1972)**

Ponyboy stared out the open window from the plain, listening to each small noise that seemed to echo around him and watching the world from his higher point of view. Next to him was a small bag of his various belongings; dog tags, uniform, etc.

Tap, Tap. Someone tapped on the window, making Ponyboy jump. His whole body went ridged.

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _Shots rang out around the field. Across from Ponyboy sat hunkered down were two of his war buddies, Charlie and Emilio._

 _Ponyboy watched helplessly as shot hit another soldier, William, in the head._

 _Ponyboy stared down the barrel of his gun, aiming it at the closest gook. He didn't think about the person he was shooting. No, that would come later. In the late hours of the night Ponyboy would wonder if the gook he had shot had a family or was drafted like him, an unwilling participant..._

"Curtis!" Someone shouted from the seat across from him.

"You a little zoned out there, ain't ya?" One of Pony's closest war buddies, Zach joked. Zach's real name was David Zacharious, but where everyone was called by their last name he normally went by Zach.

"I guess," Ponyboy mumbled, his heart still beating fast in his chest.

"It was just a guy tapping on the window," Zach assured him quietly so no one else would hear them.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, I know," he lied.

 **X**

The plane landed and Ponyboy rushed out the doors and onto American soil. Relief flooded through him.

He was safe.

Before Pony even got to the area where his brothers were waiting Ponyboy was anxiously searching for his brothers, hoping that they were there on time.

He saw Darry first. He looked older than Pony remembered, but then again Darry was now twenty-six and had a steady girlfriend.

He saw Soda last, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw him. His older brother looked just the same, smiling as big as ever but looked impatient for Ponyboy to arrive.

Sodapop, now twenty-three, wasn't dating currently, at least that Pony was aware of.

"Ponyboy!" Soda shouted, scooping his younger brother up in a bone-crushing bear hug us soon as he caught sight of him.

"Look at your tuff hair," Soda laughed, rubbing his youngest brother's short hair.

"Hey, Kid," Steve greeted from where he was propped up against the wall, slightly out of the way.

"You did good," Steve whispered as he put Ponyboy in a headlock, because he was " _too tough for hugs_ ".

 _But did I really do good_? Ponyboy wondered. _I killed people. I'm a murderer, not shy good._

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Chicago Fire Buddies** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 2: Where Do I Stand?**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to myself and Chicago Fire Buddies!**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Darry and Soda were so happy that I had come back unscathed, physically anyways, that I'm not sure they even noticed my mental state. I was squished in between them in our old, red Ford pick-up truck. Steve and Two-Bit were in the back, sitting behind the tail-gate. I bet you two hundred bucks that they were talking about me.

I knew that I would have to talk to them about it soon, but heck, I've watched three of my buddies get gunned down, Dallas included. I just don't think I'm ready.

Zach understands me, I mean he watched Charlie and Emilio go down too. He wasn't as close to them as I was, but he still cared about them. When you're at war you have to look out for everybody, not just yourself. Darry told me not to play hero, but maybe I wanted to play the hero for once.

The truck started to slow down and that's when I noticed that we were pulling up to our driveway. I missed this place, I really did.

I missed sleeping with Sodapop in our shared bed, I missed Darry's chocolate cake, Two-bit's obsession with beer and Mickey Mouse, and even Steve's constant nagging about me and how I was a tagalong. I'm sure he would stop calling me that now that I'm home.

It's not easy keeping in touch when you're eight thousand, six-hundred and seventeen miles away from your family and on constant watch for the enemy, but we made it work. Well, for a while anyways. Sodapop and Darry would always keep up with sending me letters once a month and I would write back to them as soon as I had time.

I still clearly remember my first letter from them.

 **August 6** **th** **, 1970**

 _Emilio and I were playing poker in our tent when our lieutenant walked by. He stepped into our makeshift of a home and handed me a letter; my ears perked up like a dog listening for his owner and took it from him, opening it up._

 _ **Dear Ponyboy,**_

 _ **Man, it sure sucks without you here. It's been real quiet at night in bed, without you rustling and asking me questons. I hope you haven't worked yourself too hard, I love ya budy-**_

 _ **Sodapop Curtis**_

 _I smiled at the thought of Sodapop actually sitting down and being still for a couple of minutes just to write that. He could barely sit at the dinner table without tapping his foot._

" _Who's that from?" Emilio asked me._

" _My_ _older brother, Sodapop," I answered and frowned when he chuckled. "What?" I demanded, smiling a little myself._

" _Nothing, it's just that you must have some craz- I mean creative parents to name their kids Ponyboy and Sodapop" He laughed, correcting himself from saying crazy._

 _I laughed and responded, "Yeah, well my dad was an original person."_

 _"Was?" Emilio prompted._

 _"My mom and dad died in an auto wreck about 6 years ago. Our names, they aren't anything special, I mean my older brother's name is Darry," I told him._

" _I'm sorry to hear about you parents, my grandma took care of me so I don't know how it feels to lose parents, but I do know how it feels like to lose a grandparent. And really? Dairy? As in milk? Lord love a duck!" He cried._

 _I laughed and shook my head. "No, no, Darry, as in short for Darrel, and what? '_ Lord love a duck _'?" I questioned incredulously._

" _Oh, that's just something my grandma used to say, I don't really know what it means though," He sighed. That was when I knew he missed her, that was all he had, and he lost her._

Soda nudged me and cocked his head towards the house. I smiled and reluctantly followed him into the worn out house. The guys followed us in and sat down on the couch with the rest of us.

"So, what's been going on with y'all while I was gone?" I asked, like I had been gone on vacation for a day or went to the store to grab groceries, not spent two years in a foreign country forced to kill gooks to survive. War is a sick game.

"Darry's got a girlfriend," Two-bit replied in a sing-song voice.

I laughed and responded, "I know, Miss Ciara Linn sounds very lovely."

Steve laughed and ruffled my hair; I guess he has taken a liking to me. Maybe he even missed me.

"Well, I'm glad, because you'll be meeting here this Saturday," Darry answered, flashing me a smile. I just shook my head and laughed. We stayed like this all afternoon; just talking about what had been happening with the Soc and Greaser rivalry. We were still butting heads with each other, not that I thought that we would stop; well I honestly don't know what I think anymore.

Soda had a girlfriend right before I left, what was her name? That's right! Elizabeth. Elizabeth Skyline to be exact; I guess that's over now, I kinda sensed that, because he used to always talk about her and now he's not.

At around 12:00am I yawned and everyone turned their gaze towards me. I sighed, _so this is how it's gonna be_?

"You tired, Pone?" Darry asked, I nodded my head and stood up to go to Soda and I's small bedroom. It looked the same, clothes all over the floor; and my books on the bookshelf by my side of the bed.

I changed into a white t-shirt and took off my pants, so that I was just in my boxers and the shirt I just got out. I could hear the guys talking about me in the other room.

"I'm so glad he's back, when we first got the letter that he was missing. I thought we lost him for good," Soda cried and I heard someone getting up from their spot to comfort him.

"Me too, Pepsi cola, but he's back now, and we have God to thank for that," Darry soothed him.

I turned over on my stomach and closed my eyes, drifting off into a world filled of dark 'Nam nightmares.

 **A/N: In Sodapop's letter the words are spelt wrong on purpose. This will be written starting now in First Person POV, most likely Pony's.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Chicago Fire Buddies** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 3: Nightmare**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **** A/N: In case you guys didn't know** **Chicago Fire Buddies** **is** **Amanda** **who's probably reviewed as a Guest on of your stories.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _I was in an open field, my footsteps as silent as humanly possible. Charlie, Zach, and I were walking through the forest when a single bullet came virtually out of nowhere. We all ducked and began shooting towards the thick tree line. There were only two gooks, so between Zachary and I, they both went down pretty quick._

 _I was about to ask Charlie why he wasn't shooting, but when I turn to look at him I saw blood pouring out of his ripped shirt, a bullet in his chest, and collecting under him in a sickening dark red puddle._

No! No, no, no, no, no!

 _"Charlie, wake up!" I sobbed helplessly._

 _It didn't work, he was already stone cold dead, just like Johnny and Dallas my parents…_

 **Sodapop's POV**

"Ponyboy, please, wake up," I begged. Ponyboy shot out of bed and took a swing towards me, but luckily he was still half-asleep and missed the right side of my jawbone by about an inch and a half.

His eyes glanced wildly around the room before finally realizing where he was. I wrapped him in a hug as he started to sob brokenly. He flinched at the touch, but then relaxed and let me hug him tightly as he cried.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

As Soda hugged me I realized that I couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept falling. I felt like I was six years old again and I skinned my knee.

 _ **Flashback: (Late August, 1958) (Third Person POV)**_

 _"Look at me, Soda," Ponyboy called, peddling his bike as fast as he could. Right in front of him rode Sodapop. The nine year old kept a close eye on his younger brother as he rode._

 _"Good job, Ponyboy," Sodapop called back, hurrying to stay ahead of his youngest brother in the "race"._

 _Ponyboy rode smoothly for a few moments, listening to the birds chirp in the trees. He took his eyes off the cement for a moment, searching up in the tall trees for birds when his tire hit a large rock. The bike jerked to the right and Ponyboy fell off of it, skinning his knee in the process._

 _Soda heard his youngest brother fall and then start to cry. He quickly turned around and raced back to his brother._

 _"Soda," he mumbled, pointing to his skinned and bloody knee. Soda hugged him for a moment and let his brother cry softly._

 _"You better?" Sodapop asked carefully._

 _He nodded; his cries now reduced to just the occasional sniffle._

 _"Good," Sodapop grinned, "race you back home!"_

 **End flashback**

I wish life was still as simple as a skinned knee and that one hug could fix all of my problems, but this the real world, the war stole my innocence, and it's gonna take a lot more than just a hug to fix me.

 **Stay Gold,**

Chicago Fire Buddies **a** **nd** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 4: The Next Morning**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **A/N: Happy Independence Day! Thank you to all who sacrificed and served this country!**

 **Sodapop's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an annoying bird chirping next to the window pane. Groaning, I rolled onto my side and put the pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep. The damn bird just wouldn't shut up!

 _Where's dad's old shotgun when you need it? He used to use it on the birds out in the country; we can surely use 'em out here. He used to take me and Ponyboy when we were little. Wait…PONYBOY!_

His nightmare last night, oh I knew those were gonna come back once he did. Wait, where is he? I heard the clatter of pans in the kitchen and someone mutter a " _shit"_ , so I knew that was him making breakfast. I stifled a laugh and walked into the next room.

"Morning Pony" I yawned. "Make sure Darry don't here you say that," I warned, grinning. He turned around and smiled, bringing a plate over to the table.

"Thanks" I replied, Ponyboy nodded his head and was about to walk out into the living room when I stopped him.

"Hey, Pony, come here" I motioned for him to sit down next to me.

"Last night… are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him. His once greenish-gray, beautiful orbs that sparkled in the middle of a sunset were now cold ice and empty.

"Yeh, um I'm fine; and no… I just don't think I'm ready, yet. I'm not so sure if I'll ever be ready at that matter, either" Pony said, his hands were shaking and his left eye was twitching.

I clasped my left hand over his for assurance and looked at him. He needed to talk about it or else it was going to eat him up inside. I should know, because I dealt with Steve once he came back nearly 3 years ago. Maybe, just maybe, Steve could talk to him. We all come from the same mind, after all.

Ponyboy looked back up at me and smiled at me reassuringly. He then walked out of the kitchen and to my guess the living room, because of the sounds of the TV. Two-bit and Steve were already here, they were sitting in the living room with him.

Darry came out of bathroom with his hair ungreased, as usual, and his tool belt around his waist. He looked into the living room and then back at me, "You ready for work, little buddy?" He asked, I nodded my head and called for Steve.

We were almost out the door when I heard Steve groan "Sodapop, we've been over this, you've got to wear shoes at work, and it's a law or something!"

Ponyboy looked over and laughed at me, shaking his head he said "Some things never change; I would hate to be the woman he gets stuck with. Every morning she's gonna yell _'Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Put your damn shoes on! I'm not gonna feel sorry for you if you get fired today_!'" He mocked in a girly, high pitched voice.

Two-bit, Steve, and Darry let out chuckles while I slapped him upside the head. Pony flashed me his grin that I had missed and held his hands up in surrender. I laughed and rushed back to our room and came back with both of my shoes in hand.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Both Darry and Sodapop hugged me goodbye and went to leave when Two-bit shouted, "Hey! Where's mine?" I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Up your ass," I replied for Soda and Darry. Two-Bit breathed out in mock shock and put his hand over his heart with a fake wounded look.

"How dare you say that your babysitter! Go! Time out chair, right now! Learn some respect," He said, trying to look snobbish but failed miserably and laughed.

"I'm twenty-one, Two-Bit, not three," I said and flopped back on the couch watching the ridiculous mouse on the TV screen.

 **Darry's POV**

As soon as I heard Pony groan inside the house saying that he was twenty-one and not three, I nearly collapsed. He _was_ twenty-one, not eighteen when he left us.

He looked so different than from when he left three years ago. I mean he was now 21 years old, we missed his twenty-first birthday. Having three birthdays in 'Nam must suck, of course we sent him cards and everything, but I just don't think it was the same. He only had three birthdays in Vietnam, because nearly a month after he turned eighteen, he got that stupid draft letter.

He could legally drink now. The mere idea seemed foreign to me.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard someone scream _"Watch out, Darry!"_ I swerved to keep the truck on the road, and once we were in the clear and still driving down the highway almost two blocks from the DX, I turned to look at my brother and his friend.

"You okay?" Steve asked, I nodded my head and answered "Yeh, I was just thinking, sorry," I replied sheepishly.

Soda laughed and then said "You're getting to be as bad as Ponyboy with your head in the clouds."

I smiled, turned to him and replied, "Never."

 **A/N: We changed the year from 1972 to fall of 1973, making Ponyboy 21 years old. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Chicago Fire Buddies** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 5: Curly Shepard's Acid High**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"I'm goin' for a walk," I told Two-Bit. I couldn't take any more of this house, I couldn't just sit here anymore, and it was getting suffocating.

Two-Bit looked slightly apprehensive, but as if remembering that I was twenty-one he begrudgingly told me to be back before my brothers came home. I promised and ran out the door.

I wasn't sure where I was going, maybe I was just running, but I eventually made it to Curly's house. Word on the street was that Curly was up to no good after he came home from 'Nam, getting into heroin and acid, but I went inside the house anyway. Maybe I just had a lapse in judgment, or maybe I was just plain dumb.

 **X (present tense to separate the flashbacks)**

"What on earth were you thinking?" Darry yells. Ponyboy grins crookedly, putting a finger in the air, pointing at nothing. Truth was, maybe he wasn't thinking. Or maybe he was just trying to learn how to stop.

 _ **"You're old enough to drink, and your old enough to go to that stupid therapy-crap Tim forced me to do, aren't you old enough to go on a little trip?" Curly had asked him. Curly failed to mention that his "little trip" was actually a heavy dose of LSD.**_

 _ **"Boy, you make it sound like we're going camping or somethin'," Ponyboy mumbled sarcastically.**_

"Acid? You _actually_ did acid?" Darry yells, running a calloused hand through his hair as he paced back and forth.

 _ **"What is that?" Ponyboy asked as he walked inside the house, not wanting to believe it.**_

 _ **"Hello, Private," Curly greeted, cackling like a deranged hyena. "It's Acid. Yellow Sunshine's. LSD," Curly had explained to him.**_

 _ **Curly popped a purple pill into his mouth and handed another one to Pony.**_

 _ **"Try it," he coaxed.**_

"I thought you were smarter than this," Darry fumes.

 _Maybe I ain't,_ Ponyboy wonders through his drug-induced, hazy mind.

 _ **Colors swirled around Ponyboy's world. He stuck his hand out in front of him and watched as it moved and split into two. The light above Ponyboy seemed to be moving. Ponyboy looked down at his feet and noticed something alarming.**_

"Are you even listening to me?" Darry snaps.

"Darry, he's higher than a kite, let him sleep," Sodapop begs.

"Get him out of my sight," Darry hisses, the sadness of looking at what his brother did to himself is too much for him to handle.

 _ **Spiders. They appeared on his feet and consumed his jeans, and then his feet ceased to exist at all. Snakes crawled up what was left of his legs and hissed. He let out a blood cutting scream.**_

"Oh Ponyboy," Sodapop grumbles. "What have you done to yourself?"

Ponyboy suddenly shoots up from the couch and runs to the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet before he throws up. Soda comes up behind him and rubs his back, feeling pity, sadness, anger, and worry all at the same time.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Pone," Soda suggests.

"D'n't w'nna shleep," Ponyboy groans.

"Well, I do," Sodapop spits back, hauling Ponyboy to his feet and carryin him back to their bedroom.

 **A/N: I know that heroin was more common with soldiers, but I'm better at LSD trips then heroin trips. At least I think, you guys may think I bombed this. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Chicago Fire Buddies** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 6: Hair Grease Is The Only Cure For A Hangover**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Steve's POV**

Two-bit and I swung over this morning to find an angry looking Darry in the kitchen, cooking what looked like eggs and bacon. Soda was sitting at the kitchen table; head in the palms of his hands. When they heard the door slam, the two of them glanced up to see our worried filled faces.

"What happened?" I asked

"Pony did LSD last night," Soda said, shaking his head.

Two-bit choked on his beer and replied, "What?"

"Yeah, Darry was going crazy, just wait until the kid wakes up," he replied, answering Two-bit's question. _Right on time,_ I thought as I saw Ponyboy enter the room. His face looked almost transparent, his eyes were definitely blood shot, and his pupils were so huge that you could barely see any white.

"Heya, Kiddo!" Two-bit yelled in his ear to only be met with a slap to the face by an irritatedPoony. Two-bit rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped and laughed.

"Nice, great attitude," He replied, getting a laugh from Soda.

"Ponyboy, come eat and then we need to have a talk," Darry commanded, turning from the stove and looking at his youngest brother in the eyes. Ponyboy nodded, not wanting to get on Darry's bad side. _Too late for that_ , I thought.

We all sat at the table and ate our breakfast; Two-bit with a beer and the rest of us with chocolate milk. Darry ate his pretty fast, next was Ponyboy and then Soda.

"Y'all do up the dishes, while we have a little talk," He told us and placed a shoulder on Pony's shoulder roughly as the three brothers walked out the door.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

A ruff hand rapped around my shoulder and immediately knew it was Darry's. Soda was following us out the door; I wondered where we were going.

Darry led Soda and me to the old shed where the patio ended. It still looked the same it did nearly five years ago. The only time we ever went out to here was if we had to mow the lawn, since it was our dad's.

Soda and Darry sat down on the rusty chairs next to the patio and motioned for me to sit down. They both shot each other glances before Darry spoke up.

"Why'd ya do it? Why'd you take those drugs from Curly, Ponyboy?"

"I don't know," I answered quietly.

"No, Ponyboy, you and I both know that's a load of bull, so answer the question," He snapped.

"I thought it would help. You know, take away some of the pain. I guess it didn't work," I laughed bitterly at the last part. Not joyfully, though, just humiliated with myself.

"It will never help, acid especially," Soda told me, taking my hand in his. "Any hard drugs are no good." I knew that he wanted to say no drugs in general, but I knew that he smoked weed with Steve when he was 16.

I nodded my head, looking down at my shoes ruffling against the grass that used to be cut at least once every two weeks. It looked as if it hadn't been cut in three years. Oh, right.

"Ponyboy," Darry caught my attention.

"Can you promise us that you will never do drugs again?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I ain't touching that shit again," I laughed, and this time for real. "That was no fun, it was freaky." I shuddered.

"Alright, I'll have to take your word for it. Let's go back inside," Darry said, getting up and walking through the backdoor with us.

 **Sodapop's POV**

The next morning, I decided to make breakfast since I was the first one up. Even though they don't like the idea of me cooking, I liked the idea of not having to clean it up. I could make all the messes in the world if I wanted to and not clean up! Well… actually that's not so much true.

Ponyboy came out of our room, yawning with bags under his eyes. When I set the plate of purple pancakes in front of him, he muttered a thanks that was barely audible. That hit me hard; I thought he was okay yesterday?

When I asked him if he was okay, Pony looked up and smiled and said "yeah", but it didn't look like a smile that was laughing. It was the kind of smiled that showed pity for another person, and then I realized that the pity was for himself.

I took his chin in my hand and looked deeply into his eyes. Pony looked down from my gaze and tried to keep himself from crying; it already was eating him up. The last thing I needed was for him to turn into a Dallas Winston. A regular greaser, a no-good hood, a J.D, stone cold ice; that was the last thing I needed on my plate and his. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

 **Darry's POV**

I walked out of my bedroom after I got dressed and walked into what looked like my two brothers trying to comfort each other. Sodapop met my gaze, it showed pity and fear. I wondered what for, but that thought went away when I realized it was for our younger brother.

"Pony…you've got to talk with us," I stated, he just shook his head; still looking at the ground. We stayed like this for long while, I didn't need to worry since mine and Soda's boss gave us some time off. Steve and Two-bit came after a while and wandered into the kitchen, but stopped when they saw us.

Steve realized what we were doing; he went around the corner to Pony's side, bending down and whispering something into his ear. We couldn't understand what he saying, so we just stared at them until someone spoke up.

After Steve had finished whispering to him, Pony turned to him and nodded his head. Steve stood and patted him on the back guiding him to his and Soda's room. I started to stand, but Steve just shook his head 'no' and told us to go sit down and wait for a while, before following my youngest brother.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Steve went around the table and to my side. For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me for getting them so worked up, but when he bent down to my ear and started whispering, my feelings of that thought went away.

"Would you like to talk in private?" He asked. I thought for a second and then turned my head towards him and nodded my head. Steve smiled and patted my back, gesturing for us to go down the hallway. Darry started to get up, but Steve held up his hands and shook his head 'no', saying "Just wait for a while, you'll have him back in a minute" and guided me towards mine and Soda's bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and waited for him to come into the room. Steve pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat on it backwards, listening. It was kinda awkward at first, but then it just went into a peaceful silence.

"My buddy…uh, Charlie, he was killed um, when our military base was attacked," I started looking up at Steve, he had a sullen look; he nodded, motioned for me to continue.

"Zach and I, my other buddy, we started shooting at 'em, I shot the person who killed him. At one point I felt sorry that I did shoot him, but now, now I know I did the right thing. He didn't deserve to die. We figured out that he had died, uh, when we didn't hear his gun goin' off," I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, the words spilling out of me.

"That was the first year that I was there. The second, well I don't know, nobody that I knew from our squad died, but oh my god," I cried.

"You could hear the cries of pain from the wounded soldiers in the infantry," I told him, I looked up for the second time; he had a tear rolling down the side of his face. Steve moved to the bed and sat next me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"And you know all about my third year, you even got a letter yourself."

He nodded, "I know, I still have it," Steve said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, Pone, now… get back to the story," He told me calmly.

I nodded my head, "okay well, being a prisoner of war… it was the worst. They captured me, Zach, and our other buddy, Emilio. They kept us hostage for six months, but Emilio... They killed him in the first three," I told him, by now my tears were just free flowing. I couldn't stop them.

 **Flashback, July 22nd 1972**

 _ **Zach and I were chained up, making things very tight on our little cell. Oddly enough, there was a calendar in our cell, so I knew what day it was. Happy Fucking birthday to me. Zach had woken me up this morning, moaning in pain when he rolled over to face me.**_

 **" _Happy 21st," He had said to me. I vaguely wondered if it would be the last_ 'Happy Birthday' _I'd ever hear. The thought scared me half to death._**

 **" _It ain't happy," I snapped back._**

 _ **Zach had frowned, but never the less nodded and shut up. He just got me sometimes, no let me rephrase that, all the time.**_

 _ **I just hoped Emilio was enjoying himself up in heaven, because down here it sure felt like Hell.**_

 _End Flashback_

 **Steve's POV**

I held Ponyboy in a hug as he cried, and I felt bad for him. He was the youngest of the group and he shouldn't have gone through this. Hell, anyone of us would've gone for him, but it doesn't work that way. Pony stopped crying that turned into only a sniffled every once and a while.

"Do you want to go talk to your brothers?" I asked, he nodded his head and got off of the bed.

I prayed to God that his brothers handled it as well as I did, because he is going to need their support.

 **Two-bit's POV**

Steve and the kid came out of the bedroom and sat down with us on the couch. Ponyboy told us all about his so sarcastically called ' _adventures_ ' from Vietnam. I wouldn't call them adventures if it were me. Sodapop and Darry comforted him whenever he would breakdown in between the stories. It felt as if it were Déjà vu, remembering Steve had gone through this just like the kid. He hadn't necessarily ' _gotten over it_ ', but he sure was better than before and I hope the kid will be too.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I told them. I told them everything. Sodapop and Darry held me as I cried through the stories of my "late" buddies and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I wondered how Zach was doing, he went through the exact same. I bet he needed someone to talk to, like I did Steve. _That's what I need to do_! I had to call him.

I went over to phone on the kitchen wall and span the dial over the numbers.

"Hello, Zach? It's Curtis."

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Chicago Fire Buddies and ****Pony'sgirlfriend**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 7: Bus Ride Freak-Outs**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Curtis? Man, it's great to hear from you. Things sure are different back in the states, huh?" I could hear him grinning. That was Zach for ya.

"Yeah," I agreed wistfully.

There was a pause. "Save it, Curtis. You didn't call me to make small talk. What's eatin' atcha?" He drawled.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk, I guess. Does it feel weird to be back?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does. Look, I gotta go, my mom's callin' me, but call me anytime, got it, Curtis?" He told me.

"Yeah, see ya," I agreed quietly, my hand still griping the phone. I felt lighter, different, slightly after taking to him. It seemed normal, talking to someone who understood me like he did. It just felt right.

 **X**

I paid the bus driver and sat down in one of the front seats, Two-Bit sitting down right before me so that I got the outside. The bus was quiet, a few kids and their parents scattered around the various seats. I straightened my army hat, it was the only hat I had that kept the unforgiving Oklahoma sun at bay.

I felt a tug at my hat and I freaked. Jerking my head back, making contact with something, I turned around, my hand raised to punch. I was met with the face of a terrified mother clutching her kid, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I woulda dropped dead right there.

She stared at my army hat. "Baby murderer," she sneered. Two-Bit stood up, pushing me along.

"No," I mumbled. _Johnny. Bob. Murderer_. "I didn't... I didn't wait," I stuttered.

 _Liar._

The last thing I felt was Two-Bit pushing me off of the bus before my whole world turned black.

 **X**

I felt something wet on my forehead, annoying me. I was cold enough as it was, I didn't need help. I was then aware of voices, but I couldn't grasp all they were saying. I tried to sit up, cracking open my lids.

"Careful, you're still runnin' a fever," Sodapop warned, pushing me gently back down onto the bed.

"Wha...?" My voice was scratchy and hoarse. I tried clearing my throat and winced, it hurt like a sonofagun. "What," I swallowed thickly. "What happened?"

"You passed out, buddy. You stressed yourself sick, been runnin' a pretty high fever for two days. Screamin' for Emilio and Charlie and-and Johnny. Darry had half his mind to take you to the hospital, but Steve calmed 'im down, some. You hit your head when you hit the sidewalk, be careful. Anyway, how ya feelin'?" Soda questioned, his smile in place, seeing as how I was awake now.

"'M fine," I told him.

"People are stupid, Ponyboy," Soda said me after minute of silence.

"What?" I asked and he repeated himself.

"You heard me. People are stupid," he grinned.

I couldn't help but start laughing, though it was quickly cut off by a rough cough. "Ain't that the sad truth," I agreed in s raspy tone.

 **X**

I was on house arrest, my symptoms subsiding to mostly those of a cold, though my fever still raging. Darry woulda normally have me on strict bed rest with the temperature I was running, but I guess he was finally realizing I was an adult. I would have normally been jumping for joy at the fact that I was being treated like an adult, but it seemed like just another thing wrong, another thing different then when I had left.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Chicago Fire Buddies** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 8: Tomorrow's Another Day**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site. Also, the title belongs to the author of 'Gone with the wind' those were the last words of the book/movie!**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Sodapop stayed in my room all night, making sure that I was going to be okay. I guess I stressed myself out and got sick, because of it. I couldn't get those words out of my head; " _Baby Murderer"_. Two-bit told me to not listen to her and I believed him. I mean, I had thought that she was right, right after she had said those words, but then again, I just told the gang about my so called _Adventures._ They seemed to understand. It's not like I signed up for this.

I wanted to get the thoughts out of my head. No, I _needed_ to get them out. Who knows what will happen if I don't, they might just as well devour me.

 **Steve's POV**

I can't believe that bitch had the nerves to say that to him. When Two-Bit told us the story about the bus, I wanted to punch someone. It wasn't his fault that he had to go out there. He didn't sign up, he was drafted!

Soda was cussing up a storm, calling her every name in the book. But Pony stopped him, he wouldn't put up with someone calling a woman those things, deserving or not. Noble little son of a gun.

If I ever see that woman, she's definitely going to get it.

 **Darry's POV**

There were some real sick people in this world. That lady is just lucky that she didn't have to see the miserable and bloody bodies after they were shot dead, Just _killed_. I sure as hell was lucky that I had "two kids" to take care of, so I wasn't drafted. Same with Soda, his knee was torn up one day during a barrel race and so he couldn't be drafted.

If this puts Ponyboy back in his slump, then I honestly don't know what to do with him.

 **Sodapop's POV**

Pony fell asleep around midnight and was out like a light. He could sleep like a baby when he didn't have his nightmares, I tell you. I was glad he didn't have one tonight, because I wouldn't be ready for them if he did.

He seemed kind of shaken up, but I knew that he would be okay, because he's _fucking Ponyboy Michael Curtis_ , that's why. My baby brother had balls if nothing else, and I'm almost positive that we would be fine. Rather it was what he said to me before he fell asleep, _"Don't worry none, Sodapop. She was just clueless and wanted someone to blame for her husband's death",_ or because I just knew my little brother.

The thing that worried me was when Ponyboy said 'her husband's death', he told me that, she was Charlie's wife and she had cheated on him and gotten pregnant with the other dude. That was a painful slap to the face; it was almost as if she was Sandy. With her baby that she had gotten knocked up with another guy and left me for Florida, just like that lady.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I still felt Soda brushing away my hair from my forehead with his fingers. It felt good to have someone there for me again; I really missed him when I was over there. I didn't really go to sleep, but I knew he that he thought that I was. I could practically hear the thoughts going on in his head. That stupid lady, I lost Charlie too….

I knew that I was gonna be okay though, it was just a side step in the road and it could be easily fixed. Today was today and tomorrow is tomorrow, besides… tomorrow is another day.

 ****A/N: Chicago Fire Buddies (me) does all the even chapter (2,4,6,8,etc…) and Pony's girlfriend does all the odd chapters (1,3,5,7,etc…)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Chicago Fire Buddies and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bullets Linger**

 **Chapter 8: Your Day Will Go The Way Your Mouth Turns**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories posted here on this site.**

 **A/N**Happy Birthday Ponyboy!**

 **Ponyboy's POV (Five Years Later)**

I walked up the front porch steps, swinging open the door and letting it shut behind me. Glory, I was so mad. No never mind that, I was _pissed._

"Aw come on, Pony! I didn't mean it!" Two-bit yelled, catching my sleeve. I turned around, swiftly, and nearly knocked him a big one.

"Really, Two-bi?! Or did you just _really_ want to kill me today?!" I screamed, catching the attention of the other three boys in the living room. Darry had Ciara Lin sitting on his lap, watching his two year old son, Marco, play Lego's with his cousin, Jacob, Soda's son. Soda had married a sweet, middle class girl, named Hannah.

"No! Honest, Pone! You're just seeing this wrong," He cried out. Steve got up from his chair and sat his daughter on the ground, Melissa, he hadn't gotten married. Steve found out he was a father when a one night stand left her on his apartment steps.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, jumping into the oh-so-interesting conversation.

"Why don't you ask _Keith_ here?" I ground out at him, flopping on the couch and putting my feet up on the back of it. Oh now I got the attention of everyone in the room; no one ever used his first name, not even the kids.

"Two-bit..." Darry growled.

"Okay, so I might've gotten into it with a couple of Socs," He shrugged and put his hands in his front pockets.

"Almost stabbing one of them, and might I tell you they had heaters… oh yes the wonderful pieces of art that can take you down in less than a second. If you would like to buy one, please call the number on your screen below," I said in my best sellers voice, the one's that come on the TV, especially when you don't want them to.

"Jesus," Hannah breathed, and brushed some of her hair back.

"Two, you're just lucky that Pone here didn't get sent back in a body bag; you would've been sent in one not too long after," Soda laughed, but stopped when I gave him my signature glare. Two-bit glared and sarcastically replied, "Hardy har-har."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at my two nephews; Marco looked back at me and asked, "Uncle Pony, can you play with us?"

"Sure, bud, I will," I smiled and helped them build their tower, once they couldn't reach it anymore. When it got to a point that I thought was hazardous to where it could fall, I said, "Alright boys, I think that's enough," and placed it against the wall.

"Aww how come?" Jacob whined

"Because I said so," I replied back in a sassy tone and then picked him up and began blowing 'raspberries' on his belly. Jacob squealed and proceeded to get down, so I set him down in Hannah's lap and glanced down at my other nephew.

I smirked and he seemed to sense what I was about to do, because he backed away, "Uncle Pone, no," he giggled and I nodded my head, "Oh, yes," and grabbed him by his stomach and started tickling him.

"Daddy, help!" He laughed, looking back towards Darry; who smiled and shook his head, "Sorry bud, you're alone on this one"

I finished torturing Marco and set him down on the couch; Two-bit was still in the corner being lectured by Steve. I, being me, went over there, smacked him across the back of his head and said, "I forgive you, do anything like this again though and I'll have your hide," I teased and went towards the screen door.

"Hey! Where ya goin' Pone?" Angela asked, my fiancé, and no not the Shepard one either. I met her three years ago at a bar, she was grieving because her brother had just died in Vietnam. How cruel.

"Out," I shrugged and smiled when she lept up to kiss my cheek, "be careful, young man," She teased in an authority tone and sat back in her chair; taking that as my turn to leave. Walking out the house and going down the pathway in our side yard that leads to the big hill. All of a sudden it started to rain. _How lucky_ , thought, and not in a sarcastic way, either. I smirked as I thought about how I got through the depression with my brothers and my friends. I had finally gotten over it, five years ago yesterday. _Lovely war_ , I thought sarcastically, but then again, I kinda thanked the war, had it not been for it then I would've never met Angela. _Real lucky, your day will go the way your mouth turns._

Her brother, Josh Carter, died a hero _just like Johnny_ , and received the Purple Heart award.

I looked up at the sky, the clouds beginning to separate and the rain clearing up. I grinned and did something that I haven't done since Johnny died.

I walked to the lot and watched a sunset.

 **A/N: Okay guys! That was the last chapter! I know, I know, we're real sad too, but… you can read our next story (no it's not a sequel),** _ **'Two Young Hearts'**_ **, there has already been a chapter published and it's under Chicago Fire Buddies' account!**

 **Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to us, and we really hope that y'all like our new story :)**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories/responded to reviews, my iPod decided it needed a break and decided to shut down for a few days. My apologies.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Chicago Fire Buddies and** **Pony'sgirlfriend**


End file.
